


The Third Monthly (Ish) Former Time Travellers' Network Meetup

by shinyjenni



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time they do this, Sarah Jane is hiring a hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Monthly (Ish) Former Time Travellers' Network Meetup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> (Actual title is "The Third ~~Annual~~ ~~Occasional~~ _Monthly_ (Ish) Former Time Travellers' Network Meetup", AO3 doesn't seem to allow html in the title field!)

"We're sort of _technically_ still travelling with him," Rory explained, or, more accurately, didn't.

"How does that work?" asked Martha, reaching for some crisps. She and the Ponds were squashed together on Sarah Jane's sofa, space being at a premium given the number of ex-companions who'd turned up for this gathering, and it was taking a bit of wriggling to unwedge herself. Amy, who was sitting next to her, wasn't exactly complaining, though. (Later that evening, Rory spotted her putting their number into Martha's phone with one hand, while the other rested ever so casually on Martha's arm. He gave her a sneaky thumbs up behind Harry's back, and carried on swapping war stories.)

"It's sort of like... he pops up in the TARDIS," explained Amy, "and says," she put on her best Doctor impression, "'come along, Ponds, chop chop, things to see, people to save,' and off we go. And then after a while he drops us back at home until the next time."

"Huh," said Martha, settling back into her place on the sofa. "Must be weird, not knowing when he's going to turn up next."

"Good weird," said Rory, "I think."

"'Good weird' sums up the Doctor rather well, doesn't it?" commented Sarah Jane, perching herself on the back of the sofa, between Amy and Martha. She'd woven her way through her crowded sitting room (muttering about how next time they did this, she was hiring a hall) to bring some dip to go with the crisps. "Knew I'd bought some," she said, passing it to Martha, who contemplated extracting herself to reach the table again, thought better of it, and instead balanced the little plastic tub on the arm of the sofa.

"How's the writing going, Amy?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Good! Yeah, good. Thanks for the tips, by the way, very helpful."

"Oh, you're welcome! I've turned talking editors into running the pieces _I_ wanted to write, instead of the ones they wanted me to write, into a fine art over the years. Got anything in the pipeline at the moment?"

"I've actually been working on some fiction, I was thinking that I might like to get into that a bit more," replied Amy, snagging one of Martha's crisps.

"Oh, now that sounds like it might suit you very much," said Sarah Jane.

"Yeah, I think you'd be good at it," Martha said. "I've read some of your travel pieces, liked them a lot, you've got a really good voice."

Amy beamed, and Rory butted her shoulder affectionately with his forehead.

"And it's not like you're lacking for material to draw on," added Sarah Jane.

Amy laughed. "Like anyone would believe half of what we've done, even if I called it fiction."

Martha nodded. "Think of everything everyone in this room right now has done and seen..."

"Everywhere we've been, everyone we've met..." added Sarah.

"It is all pretty amazing, isn't it?" said Rory.

"Yeah," said Amy. "Yeah. It is."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Third Monthly (Ish) Former Time Travellers' Network Meetup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130957) by [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo)




End file.
